Trapped in the Ring
by Rubylocks
Summary: Jace is the winning fighter of pandemonium, the hottest most popular underground fighting arena. He's been fighting illegally since he was sixteen and has even beaten Sebastian Verlac but what happens when a certain red vixen comes and beats him in seconds. Will he be able to escape her or will he be trapped in her ring.
1. Chapter 1

The cheers and shouts bounded through Jace's head like a lullaby. He knew this was where he

belonged, in the ring with his fans shouting his name in the underground arena. He'd been

fighting illegally since he was 16 when he found it the place by accident. He loved the

excitement of the fight and definetly appreciated the money from all bets made on him. If he

won he got paid well from the owners of Pandemonium, the arena. Jace was the leading

champion and had won all of his matches for 3 years straight. His only big competition was

Sebastian Verlac. Sebastian had been the champion until Jace came and took it from him at

the ripe age of 16.

Making his way up and into the ring he shed his shirt earning loud shouts from the

females in the audience. Jace was completely confident, tonight he would just be going up

against a nobody probably trying to just get some money. Boy were they in for it.

Turning around to face the audience he raised his arms pumping up the crowd. And

suddenly they were silent. He followed there gazes and laughed.

Standing at the entrance to the stadium was a girl. Not only was she just a girl but she

was also at least a foot shorter than him, although her big mob of ginger hair that sat atop her

head gave her another inch or two.

Laughing Jace shouted, "Is this a joke?" The crowd laughed right along with them as

they stared at the short vixen that made her way up to the arena. He also noticed a tall boy

trailing behind her with his phone in hand.

"How did they even get in here?" he muttered to himself.

Raising his eyebrows he watched her step into the ring. That's when he announcer came on stage.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen tonight's fight is ready to begin. Our first fighter is Jace Herondale"

The announcer paused as waves of shouts and cheers busted from the audience. Jace

smirked and looked at his opponent and was surprised to see a look of indifference on her face.

She didn't look one bit intimidated.

As the cheers died out the announcer continued, "And in this corner of the ring is… his

opponent who hasn't given her name."

At that the entire place grew quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the video game

music playing on the phone of the girl's buddy along with his sarcastic "Wooh-hooh." Jace was

awed that the boy showed no worry for his friend that was about to be destroyed.

Looking back towards the girl he noticed her hands were only wrapped in tape.

"You know," he said in a condescending voice, "when you _try_ to block my hits your hands are

going to get hurt without gloves. That's a really stupid move."

"Actually it'd only be stupid if I needed to block your hits." she replied.

"And why wouldn't you need to block them?" he asked looking at her as if she was stupid.

Which he probably was, he thought to himself, considering she'd even stepped foot into the

place.

"I won't need to block them because I'll beat you faster than you can throw them." she said

nonchalantly. With that statement the entire crowd gasped and "Ooohh'd" at her comment.

Slightly embarrassed Jace scoffed, "Let's just start I'm getting bored." Stepping into ready

stance he waited for the familiar whistle to blow and begin the fight. At the sound of it he started

forward putting his annoyance and anger into his punch but was surprised to feel nothing. Jace

was pissed! He was specifically known for his speed. The audience was quiet for a moment

before jumping out of their seats and shouting. Focusing his attention on the fight he spun and

was met with a four hit combo straight to his face. And it hurt!

Before he could move he felt his legs knocked out from under him and landed on his ass.

Looking up he saw the red vixen smirking with her hands on her hips. He was in awe.

She turned looking at the announcer, "I believe I've won, now I want my money."

The announcer wordlessly handed her an envelope containing the money. Only when she

tossed it to her friend did he look up and smiled saying, "I'm proud of you."

"Yah, Yah, just go back to your game." she said smiling back.

Walking back over to Jace she grabbed his chin.

"That was fun," she said, "maybe we could do it again some time." Kissing his cheek she got up

and began to walk away and he couldn't help but stare at her perky ass swaying as she

walked.

"Wait!," the announcer shouted, "Whats your name?"

Looking over her shoulder the girl grinned and replied, "You can call me Rubylocks."

 **Hey guys so I had this idea and I really wanted to start it. Depending on the response I might just leave it a one shot. Anyways don't forget to check out my other story Shattered Secrets. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Keep reading, keep smiling :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews. I have decided to do another chapter today because Ive been thinking about it all day and because** _ **lovemyblackcat**_ **was super enthusiastic about this story and I hate waiting for stories to update. So you have her to thank ;) Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Deals with Bad Boys-**_

 **"** How could you let this happen, Jace? It's ridiculous, do you know what this does to your reputation?" Jace was sitting on a bench in his changing room listening to his manager,

Magnus yell at him. His boyfriend, Alec, stood in the corner with a grimace and a look of pity on his face.

"This is a catastrophe, what are we gonna do?" Magnus continued flailing his arms around. "You better be happy that girl left or she would've had your title. Not to mention all the people out there that hate you for making them lose a ton of money. She looked completely beatable, they put tons of money on you and she took it all!"

"You think I don't know that?" Jace shouted, "It's my name out there, not yours! I just got thrown on my ass in front of hundreds of people! And the girl was a fucking midget. Obviously if she beat me that fast she deserves the title."

"Don't you dare say that," Magnus interrupted sternly, "you've worked to hard for you to get taken out by a little girl. Besides from what every bodies saying the girl disappeared, she was probably just here for the money. I doubt she'll come back." Although Jace took comfort in that he was still a little disappointed he wouldn't be seeing the little spitfire again.

It'd been a week since Jace had fought the redhead. No news had been heard about her and she hadn't been spotted at any of the other underground fighting arenas around the city. Jace had been so busy because once news got out that someone just walked in and beat the famous Jace Herondale tons of newbies challenged him to fight. So he of course, had to defend his title and beat all of them, _all_ 58 of them.

Walking down the street Jace headed into Java Jones, his favorite coffee shop. Heading up to the barista he was surprised to see a new employee working the machines. As he turned Jace's stomach dropped. It was the boy, the one with that damn girl. His black glasses hung crookedly on his nose and his dark-brown curly hair sat messily on his head.

Jace walked swiftly up to counter and tugged on the boys apron.

"Yes?" he answered in an annoyed voice.

"What," Jace answered, "You don't remember me."

The boy looked like he was about to answer when the door's bell rung and the one and only spitfire walked in with a bright smile on her face. Jace was momentarily stunned by her appearance. She resembled nothing from fight night; she looked down right sweet. And as always her appearance quieted the crowd, it seemed as if they were all staring at her. Looking at her again he noticed two sheets of paper tucked tightly in her hands.

The girl practically ran to the counter, hopped over it and hugged the nerd tightly, whispering in his ear. She then turned and shouted, "I got accepted!"

All of the people in the cafe suddenly rose from their seats and walked to her congratulating her.

"Good job, we new you could do it." one of the people said, "We had no doubt our little Rubylocks could get accepted to Harvard."

 _Harvard_ Jace thought _Harvard!_ There's no way the little fireball who had beaten him was a goody two-shoes. Scoffing he waited until she was just alone with her friend to confront her.

"Hey," he said grabbing her arm.

As she turned to look at him she smirked, "Wow, so you've begun stocking me now huh? Following my every move?"

"Listen," Jace said, pulling her back to him, "we need to talk."

"Sorry," she said," pushing him off her, "I don't fraternize with bad boys."

"Hey, is everything okay?" her friend asked.

"Yah, one sec, Simon." she replied then looked back at Jace sternly, "Look fighting, I just do it for fun I don't want to mess with your title or anything I just fight to blow off steam and I need the money. You can't tell anybody."

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Jace smugly.

"Well firstly that would be exposing _your_ illegal fighting and also because it'd get me a bad rep. I have my life in order, I don't need some arrogant blonde ruining it."

"Oh I don't know, I don't have that much to lose, but you would lose a lot, especially that little application you got going on."

At that the girl narrowed her eyes and pulled on Jace, exiting the cafe and pushing him into a near by alley and shoving him against the wall.

"Ooh," said Jace, "I knew you'd fall for my looks I just didn't know you liked it rough."

He was answered with a hard shove to the wall and a slap.

"Woah, hey come down, red." he said, rubbing his head.

"What do you want." she asked

"How do you know I want something?" he asked curiously.

"Because believe it or not I've been in tough situations before and if you didn't want something you would have ratted me out already. So," she said pronouncing her words slowly," I will ask one more time, what is it you want?"

"I want two things," Jace responded, "I want you to train me… and I want to know your name."

"Fine." she said quickly, "but nothing else."

"Wait really?" Jace asked surprised at getting what he wanted.

"Yes, now here," she said handing him a paper, "come here everyday at 6 and I'll train you. No more questions."

She began walking away until Jace said, "And your name?"

"Clary." she said without looking back.

Scoffing Jace thought, _yah just keep making those dramatic exits and expect me to keep up._

 **Alright guys I hope you liked this. I might add in a Clary POV but that will be a lot later in the story. Tell me what you think I love your reviews and if anyone knows more about fighting techniques I could use some help with that. Thats about it have a good day.**

 **Keep reading. Keep smiling.**


End file.
